


His Hero

by MarvelMinx (AllMyNamesAreTaken)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyNamesAreTaken/pseuds/MarvelMinx
Summary: Your husband, Chris Evans, wakes you up in the middle of the night to take care of a little problem.





	His Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the interview in this gif. I wanted to work it into my ongoing fic but it seemed like a good idea for a small standalone. So here it is.
> 
>   
> 

‘Babe!’

            Chris’s voice pierces your sleep. You ignore him, rolling over and clinging to the warm strands of slumber.

            ‘Babe?’ Louder now. You resolutely keep your eyes shut. ‘Y/N, wake up.’

            ‘Leave me alone,’ you mumble into the pillow. ‘It’s still dark.’

            ‘I know, baby, I’m sorry. But I need you to wake up.’

            ‘Urgh!’ You pull the duvet over your head. Chris is flying out to the East Coast to promote his new movie, and you both agreed to say goodbye last night because of the ungodly hour he needed to leave. You feel him sit down beside you. ‘What time is it?’

            Chris tugs the covers from your head. ‘What was that?’

            ‘I said what time is it?’

            ‘It’s four am.’

            ‘What?!’ You sit bolt upright and glare at him. ‘I have to be at work at eight. We agreed that you wouldn’t wake me!’

            ‘But this is important.’

            You look at him, unable to resist his blue-eyed gaze. ‘What is it?’

            ‘There’s a spider in the shower.’

            ‘Oh my God!’

            ‘Stop judging me!’

            ‘You are a fully-grown man, Chris, and it is a fucking spider, what do you think it’s going to do to you?’

            He looks down at his lap and says in a small voice, ‘Pin me down and lay its eggs in my brain.’

            ‘But it’s okay for me to go in there and pick it up?’

            ‘It senses my fear, it makes it stronger.’

            ‘I want a fucking divorce,’ you tell him, but you climb out of bed anyway, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

            ‘I brought you a glass and an envelope.’ He offers them to you, trying his best to look cute.

            You snatch the spider catching kit from his hands and stride into the en-suite. You open the window in readiness for disposal and turn to the shower. Oh, okay. That…that’s a spider. It’s pretty big. You wonder if its legs are going to fit under the glass. You’re not scared of spiders but you don’t exactly love them. Gingerly you step into the shower and slowly put the glass over the unsuspecting arachnid. It pulls its legs in slightly and you manage to trap it.

            ‘Have you got it?’ Chris’s head appears around the bathroom door.

            ‘Almost.’ The trickiest part is lifting the glass enough to slide the envelope beneath it but not enough for it to escape. Carefully, you manoeuvre the envelope under the spider and lift it from the wall. Chris leaps back as you step out of the shower with your prisoner and you shoot him a scathing glance. ‘What would you do if I wasn’t here?’

            ‘Burn the house down and move to Tibet.’

            ‘They have spiders in Tibet.’ You cross to the window and lean out to release your captive. ‘There, it’s gone.’

            ‘Thank you, babe,’ you hear the relief in his voice as he moves towards you and wraps his arms around your waist.

            You raise an eyebrow but he nuzzles the side of your neck and you both know that he’s forgiven. ‘You’re such a loser,’ you tell him.

            ‘And you’re my hero.’ You share a long, slow kiss that, under other circumstances, might lead on to something. But you yawn widely, breaking the moment.

            ‘Yeah. Have a safe trip,’ you pat him on the chest, thrust the glass and envelope into his hands, and walk away, heading back to your big, warm bed, leaving your big, muscular husband in the now spider free bathroom.


End file.
